1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to spacers used in the assembly of window glass, such as a windshield or rear window, to a motor vehicle frame body. In particular, the present invention relates to a length adjustable spacer located between the window glass and a sheet metal perimeter flange edge which surrounds a window glass opening of an automobile.
2. Description of Prior Developments
A window glass opening in a vehicle is provided by a series of sheet metal stampings. The sheet metal stampings are welded together to form a peripheral flange to set the window glass into. When assembling the window glass to the vehicle, a bead of urethane is applied to the periphery of the passenger side of the window glass which faces is the peripheral flange of the opening. The window glass is then sent into the opening flange and the urethane bonds and seals the window glass to the vehicle frame. The urethane takes many hours to set up and cure, therefore some form of support is required for locating the window glass vertically in the opening and for supporting the window glass away from the peripheral flange until the bonding and sealing of the urethane is complete. In the past, a generally compliant support was typically located between the passenger side of the window glass and the peripheral flange for spacing the window glass away from the peripheral flange to allow the bead of urethane to set up and cure with a predetermined thickness or height. A second set of spacers were provided to set the vertical location of the window glass within the opening. Therefore, either two types of spacers are required or the spacers utilized must perform two separate functions.
With most high quality high volume production methods, the distance from the bottom edge of the window opening to the top edge of the window opening can vary by a centimeter or more. The top edge of the window opening is exposed, however, the bottom edge of the window opening is typically hidden from view. For aesthetic, noise, and sealing reasons, the gap between the window glass and the top edge of the window opening should be as small as possible. Therefore, the spacer which vertically supports the window glass in position while the urethane is curing needs to be adjustable in length, to compensate for the variations in the distance between the bottom edge of the window opening and the top edge which can occur from vehicle to vehicle.
A prior vertically adjustable length spacer 20 (FIGS. 14 and 15) had a base 22 with a plurality of extending variable length fingers 24. The spacer 20 also had a compliant pad 26 to support the window glass away from the peripheral flange 28 of the window glass opening. The base 22 was shaped generally as a U with opposed legs 23 and 25. The base legs were pushed over an extending flange or ridge 30 of the sheet metal. The base legs 23 and 25 were retained to the ridge by friction and by a slight spring force of the legs 23, 25 towards one another. The ridge 30 was either adjacent or integral with the lower flange 28.
Due to the weight and size of the window glass, typically two spacers (one on the driver's side and one on the passenger's side) must be used to vertically hold up the windshield. If one of the spacers 20 is misplaced in the lateral direction the weight of the window glass can overcome the resistance of the fingers 24 and dislodgment of the window glass can occur. If the window glass becomes dislodged during the curing stage, the window glass will have to be replaced. Replacement of the window glass will often require that the present misaligned window glass be broken and removed and a replacement window glass be installed. Another problem encountered with the spacer 20 is that on some occasions the weight of the window glass can cause the spacer base 22 to be dislodged from the flange 30. Dislodgement of the spacer base 22 can cause the window glass to move to a misaligned position while the sealant is curing. Also, it is preferable to eliminate an extending flange, like flange 30 to prevent the entrapment of precipitation which can cause rust.
Accordingly, what is needed is an inexpensive and easily assembled spacer for locating and supporting a window glass as a urethane bond cures and secures the window glass to the frame of a vehicle.
A need exists for such a spacer which provides both horizontal and vertical support in such a manner that relatively rigid support is provided along the plane of the window glass and relatively compliant and conforming support is provided in a plane perpendicular to that of the window glass.
A need exists for a spacer which provides means of adjustment for adjusting the position of support of the window glass with respect to the bottom edge of the window opening provided in the automotive frame, thereby compensating for dimensional variations of the window openings.
Yet another need exists for such a spacer which is self-centering, self-locating, and positively locking on the frame of an automotive vehicle.